sunao na niji
by daiguran sousuke
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPDATE /arigatou sasuke kau sudah mengajariku banyak hal. kau kekasih ku yg baik dan aku akan selalu sayang..aku tidak akan menyesal bisa kenal dirimu. jangan lupakan aku..  Sayonara my prince uchiha sasuke/ fic gaje, songfic,
1. Chapter 1

Sunao na niji

* * *

Disclaimer  
Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
Maaf banyak miss typo-nya, karena saya masih newbie

*****  
Hallo para senpai **

**Ini fic pertama aku jadinya banyak cacad di sana sini **

**Semoga kalian senang**

**Happy reading**

* * *

Pagi yang indah matahari mulai memunculkan cahaya indahnya. Pagi itu Sasuke masih belum bangun dari mimpi nya. oh ya Sasuke merupakan anak kedua dari keluarga Uchiha yang kabarnya merupakan keluarga yang paling terkenal akan kekayaan yang sangat berlimpah itu merupakan tipikal pria yang sangat di idam-idam kan oleh para wanita, wajar saja karena dia merupakan cowok yang bisa di bilang perfect dalam segala hal baik dalam fisiknya, akalnya(?) dan otaknya, tapi Sasuke merupakan cowok yang sangat dingin dan tidak peduli. Sasuke bersekolah di SMA paling terkenal akan para muridnya yang rata-rata anak konglomerat yang sangat berpengaruh di Jepang nama sekolahnya adalah Konoha high school.

" ah sudah pagi " ucapnya sambil mengucek-ucek matanya

" Sasuke cepat bangun nak, ini sudah pagi kamu tidak mau terlambat sekolah" perintah seseorang di balik pintu kamar Sasuke yang Sasuke kenali adalah suara Ibunya ( Uchiha Mikoto )

" iya bu " ucap Sasuke

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidur nya untuk menuju ke kamar mandi untuk memandikan sekujur tubuhnya.

-skip time-

Sasuke selesai dengan aktivitas membersihkan badannya dan bersiap untuk memakai seragam selesai Sasuke berjalan menuju lantai bawah untuk sarapan pagi.

**- di ruang makan-**

" Sasuke dimana bu ? " tanya seorang pria dengan suara berat yang sedang duduk di kursi meja makan, dia adalah Uchiha Fugaku (46 tahun) yang tidak lain adalah ayah Sasuke. Ayah Sasuke merupakan direktur utama Uchiha corporation sebuah perusahaan kaya raya yang omset perbulannya mencapai jutaan dollar.

" mungkin tidur lagi " jawab asal sang kakak Sasuke sambil memainkan laptop nya. dia bernama Uchiha Itachi (22 tahun). Itachi merupakan anak sulung Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Itachi kuliah di universitas terkenal di jepang yaitu Tokyo University. Universitas Tokyo terkenal menghasilkan banyak politikus di Jepang. Itachi berwajah tidak kalah tampan dari adiknya Sasuke, mungkin jika mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan orang akan mengira mereka adalah kembar, ada beberapa hal yang membedakan Sasuke dengan Itachi, hal yang membedakannya adalah kedua sifat kakak beradik itu, Itachi merupakan orang yang terbuka sedangkan Sasuke merupakan orang yang tertutup, itulah yang membuat kedua kakak beradik ini kembar tapi tak sama.

"mungkin sedang mandi " jawab sang Ibu

" oh " sang Ayah hanya ber-oh-ria

" _ohayoo kaa-san, tou-san, and baka aniki_ " sapa Sasuke sambil berjalan dengan malasnya menuju meja makan tak lupa dengan wajah dingin nya .

" bagaimana dengan sekolah mu Sasuke? " Tanya sang ayah kepada anak keduanya.

" biasa aja yah, membosankan " jawab Sasuke sambil menarik kursi lalu duduk dan mengambil sehelai roti dan mengoleskan selai ke atas permukaan roti nya.

"oh" sang ayah hanya ber-oh-ria

Suasana di meja makan hening setelah percakapan singkat antara sang ayah dan anaknya Sasuke.

" Sasuke " panggil sang kakak yang sedari tadi memainkan laptop nya .

"apa ? " jawab Sasuke singkat sambil melahap roti yang sudah siap diolesi selai itu.

"kau mau ikut kakak pergi ke paris saat liburan sekolah nanti ?" Tanya sang kakak

" Paris? " Tanya Sasuke sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya

" iya, Paris. Kau mau ikut tidak ? " Tanya sang kakak lagi

" aku tidak tahu kak, nanti aku pikirkan dulu" jawab Sasuke

" yasudah "

" aku sudah selesai sarapannya, aku berangkat dulu " ucap Sasuke sambil beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki.

" Sasuke kamu mau berangkat sendiri atau diantar Kabuto?" Tanya sang ibu Sasuke dengan suara lembutnya.

" aku berangkat sendiri saja " jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke sang ibu.

" aku berangkat " pamit Sasuke.

" hati-hati jangan ngebut" ucap sang ibu mengingatkan

" iya bu"

Sasuke berjalan menuju garasi untuk mengendarai mobil sport berwarna hitam miliknya. Setelah Sasuke menyalakan moblnya dia langsung tancap gas menuju Sekolahnya.

**~ sunao na niji ~**

Setelah menempuh waktu kira-kira 30 menit Akhirnya Sasuke sampai di sekolah nya juga. Di memparkirkan mobilnya di tempat khusus mobil yang terbilang sangat luas. Sasuke keluar dari moblnya lalu mengunci mobil sport nya dengan otomatis.

Di samping mobil Sasuke berjejer mobil kelas atas yang harganya bisa jutaan dollar. Sasuke pun berjalan dengan tenang nya menuju kelas nya, selama di lorong Sekolah Sasuke merupakan pusat perhatian dari semua murid khususnya para siswi yang sering berteriak histeris apabila melihat sosok Sasuke yang sangat keren.

"kyaaaaaaaaa Sasuke-kun " teriak histeris para siswi yang membuat Sasuke sedikit risih dengan teriakan seperti itu.

Sasuke berjalan melewati mereka dengan sikap tak peduli, dan juga dingin.

" HEY TEMEEEEEEE " panggil seseorang di depan Sasuke sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

" cih dasar kampungan " ucap Sasuke kesal.

Seseorang yang Sasuke kenali adalah Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dengan wajah yang sangat ceria di sertai dengan cengiran rubahnya yang tak luput terbentuk di wajahnya.

Ya, Namikaze Naruto adalah teman dekat Sasuke dia merupakan cowok yang sangat berbeda dari Sasuke. Jika di ibaratkan naruto merupakan cermin kebalikan dari Sasuke, Naruto merupakan tipe cowok yang periang, murah senyum dan semua kebalikan dari sifat Sasuke. Naruto merupakan anak tunggal dari keluarga Namikaze yang sangat kaya. level keluarga Namikaze berada di bawah keluarga Uchiha. Ayah Naruto Namikaze Minato merupakan direktur utama perusahaan Namikaze corporation. Sebuah perusahaan yang bergelut di bidang kartu seluler yang banyak digunakan di Jepang.

" Teme kau sudah belajar untuk ulangan nanti? " ucap Naruto sambil cengar-cengir.

" hn " ucap Sasuke singkat

" hei-hei ucapan "hn" mu itu bisa berarti banyak hal ?" ucap si Namikaze itu

" sudah" ucap Sasuke

" hmm bagus kalo begitu, good luck ya Teme jangan sampai nilai mu jelek " ucap Naruto

"hn" ucap Sasuke singkat

" hey aku mau ke kelas 11-1 dulu aku ada sedikit urusan dengan si Kiba sampai jumpa di kelas daah" ucap Naruto sambil berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

Setelah percakapan itu, Sasuke berjalan pergi menysuri lorong Sekolah untuk menuju Kelas nya yang berada dilantai 4 yaitu Kelas 12-1. Kelas Sasuke merupakan kelas paling favorit dan terkenal akan kepintaran dan kekayaan murid-muridnya.

Akhirnya Sasuke pun sampai dikelas nya, Sasuke berjalan menuju bangkunya dengan ekspresi datar lalu duduk dikursinya dan hanya diam menunggu bel tanda masuk berbunyi.

" hey " panggil seseorang dari belakang Sasuke

" what? " jawab Sasuke singkat sambil menoleh kebelakang

" sepertinya sifatmu itu susah untuk dirubah ya, Tetap dingin dan sangat cuek dengan sekitarmu" ucap cowok berambut merah marun yang bernama Sasori, Akasuna no Sasori.

" hn, apa mau mu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan kejamnya

" hey hey tenang-tenang aku hanya ingin menasihatimu saja, apa itu salah? " ucap Sasori sambil mencoba untuk menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

" hn " jawab Sasuke

" Sasuke, apa kau tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan gadis-gadis cantik di sekolah ini atau di lingkungan luar Sekolah, menurutku kau tipe cowok yang sangat mudah untuk mendapatkan seorang gadis cantik! " ucap Sasori panjang lebar

" aku tidak tertarik dengan masalah itu " jawab Sasuke

"cobalah kawan,, untuk sedikit terbuka kepada siapa pun " ujar Sasori

" hn " jawab Sasuke singkat

" hey tidak adakah kata lain selain kata "hn" mu itu?, aku sudah bosen dengan ucapan mu itu" ucap Sasori.

GEBRAK

Tiba-tiba Naruto membuka pintu kelas dengan sangat kencang sehingga membuat semua murid yang berada dikelas tersebut kaget.

" HEY BAKAAAAA, KALAU BUKA PINTU JANGAN SEENAKNYA MEMBUAT KAMI KAGET SAJA " teriak semua murid-murid yang berada dikelas.

"hahahahaha gomen sudah bikin kalian kaget " ucap Naruto sambil cengar-cengir.

Naruto pun menghampiri Sasuke dan Sasori yang tengah memandang Naruto dengan tatapan yang mengartikan bahwa mereka ingin mengatakan 'memalukan'.

" hey Teme , hey Sasori " ucap Naruto sambil cengar-cengir.

" lagi-lagi kau buat ulah dobe " komentar Sasuke

"untung kau tidak di habisi oleh anak-anak hahaha " ujar Sasori sambil tertawa

" hmm begitulah, sekali-kali buat mereka kaget tidak apa-apakan hahahaha" ucap Naruto sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" by the way kalian sedang membicarakan apa ? " Tanya Naruto

" kami tidak membicarakan apa-apa koq" ucap Sasori

" hey kalian tahu tidak, hari ini ada murid baru lho!" ucap Naruto memulai pembiaraan baru.

" aku tidak tahu soal itu " ucap Sasori sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

" iya kabarnya sih dia pindahan dari Suna high school" ucap Naruto

" kau tahu dari mana? " Tanya Sasori

" aku dengar dari si ratu gosip alias Ino yamanaka " ucap Naruto

"oh " jawab Sasori singkat

TEEET…TEET…TEET….TEET….

"yah bel masuk menyebalkan padahal aku masih mau banyak cerita tenang murid baru itu " ucap Naruto

" iya ayo kembali ketempat duduk kita Naruto " ajak Sasori

" yasudah, teme kami ketempat duduk dulu ya " pamit Naruto

" hn " ucap Sasuke singkat.

Akhirnya sang guru memasuki ruangan kelas bersama dengan itu sang ketua kelas yang bernama Shikamaru menyiapkan kelasnya.

" berdiri " perintah Shikamaru yang diikuti oleh seluruh murid kelas 12-1.

" memberi salam " perintahnya lagi

" _ohayoo goazimasu sensei _" ucap seluruh murid lalu kembali duduk di bangku masing-masing.

" _ohayoo_ murid-murid " ucap sang guru berambut putih yang dikenal paling keren diantara para guru Konoha high school , Kakashi-sensei.

" nah murid-murid sebelum kita awali materi pelajaran hari ini. Kita kedatangan murid baru" ucap Kakashi-sensei kepada murid-muridnya.

" masuklah Haruno " perintah Kakashi-sensei kepada seseorang murid baru yang berada di balik pintu dari dalam kelas.

Setelah mendengar perintah dari Kakashi-sensei, murid baru itu pun membuka pintu kelas lalu melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kelas barunya. Pandangan semua murid kelas 12-1 tertuju kepada murid baru yang ada di depan termasuk sasuke.

" nah silahkan kau perkenalkan dirimu" perintah Kakashi.

" baik sensei" ucap murid baru berambut merah muda tersebut.

" perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura. Panggil saja Sakura, aku pindahan dari Suna high school, salam kenal semuanya " ucap gadis yang bernama Sakura itu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

" oke kau boleh duduk sakura, kau duduk di bangku disamping cowok berambut raven itu" ucap Kakashi-sensei sambil menunjuk ke bangku kosong disamping bangku Sasuke.

" _arigatou sensei_ " ucap Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya ke Kakashi-sensei lalu berjalan menuju bangku yang di tunjuk oleh Kakashi-sensei tadi.

Sakura pun duduk di bangkunya, lalu melirikan matanya ke arah Sasuke yang sedang memandang lurus kearah depan.

" haloo " sapa Sakura ramah disertai senyumnya

" hn " jawab Sasuke singkat tanpa menoleh kearah lawan bicaranya

" kalau boleh tahu namamu siapa? " Tanya Sakura

" Sasuke " jawab Sasuke singkat dan lagi-lagi tanpa menoleh kearah lawan bicaranya.

" nama yang bagus," ucap Sakura disertai senyuman manisnya

" hn _thanks_ " ucap Sasuke

" _you're welcome_" ucap Sakura ramah dan tak lupa dengan senyuman manisnya yang tak pernah luput dari bibir mungilnya.

Begitulah percakapan awal antara Sasuke dan Sakura yang sangat singkat yang bisa dibilang Sasuke tak peduli dengan Sakura. Mereka pun memulai pelajaran setelah sang guru memulai materi pelajarannya.

Skip time

Waktu istirahat pun tiba. Para murid mulai berhamburan keluar kelas ada yang hendak menuju kantin, ada yang hendak menuju ke perpustakaan dan ada juga yang hanya bercanda ria dengan teman sekelsnya di lorong sekolah. Tetapi semua itu berbeda dengan Sasuke dan Sakura mereka memilih untuk diam di kelas. Suasana di kelas sangat sepi karena hanya tinggal merek berdua yang berada di kelas.

" kau tidak keluar? " Tanya Sasuke

" tidak, aku hanya ingin mendengarkan lagu dikelas " ucap Sakura pelan lalu mengambil ipod di dalam tasnya dan menyelipkan headset ke dalam lubang telinganya.

"oh" ucap singkat Sasuke

Suasana di kelas kembali hening setelah (lagi-lagi) percakapan singkat kedua murid tersebut.

"Sasuke apa kau mau mendengarkan lagu?" Tanya Sakura sambil menengok kearah Sasuke yang sedang melamun.

" hn boleh " jawab Sasuke

" ini " ucap Sakura sambil menyodorkan headset sebelah kanan ke Sasuke. Sasuke pun mengambil sebelah headset itu dari tangn Sakura lalu memsukkannya ke dalam telinganya. Sakura pun mulai memutar lagu yang dia inginkan, setelah menekan tombol play mulai lah lagu yang sangat merdu yang membuat Sasuke sedikit merasa hangat dalam hatinya.

_Sunao ni narereba_

_Kono kiri ga hareru to kokoro ni negai sou sakenderu_

_Nanika wo nakushite shimatta koto de_

_Sou te ni shita mono mo kitto arun darou_

_Dakedo mada bokura wa otona ni tomadoi_

_Ikite yuku sube sagashiteru_

" kau tahu? Lagu ini mengingatkan ku kepada Ibuku yang telah meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu " ucap Sakura dengan nada suara yang sangat miris.

" aku merindukan Ibuku " ucap Sakura dengan suara yang nyari pelan tetapi masih bisa didengar oleh Sasuke

" aku yakin ibumu pasti merindukanmu juga, kau jangan sedih " ucap bijak Sasuke.

" _arigatou_ Sasuke " ucap Sakura disertai dengan senyum termanisnya.

" _douitashimashite_ Sakura " ucap Sasuke sambil sedikit menyunggingkan senyum.

_Sunao ni narereba_

_Kono kiri ga hareru to kokoro ni negai sou sakenderu_

_Nanika tarinakute mo ima aru iro de_

_Sou boku no sekai wo nurikaete mitai_

_Itsuka mata kimi ni aeru nara_

_Sunao ni omoi tsutaeru kara_

_Sunao na niji wo egaite miru kara_

Percakapan mereka pun berakhir bersamaan dengan berakhirnya lagu tersebut. ini merupakan awal kisah antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Lebih tepatnya awal cerita kisah cinta antara Sasuke dan Sakura.

~to be continue~

**Wah akhirnya chapter satu tamat juga ya, semua ide nya datang secara tiba-tiba. Hmmm fic ini kebanyakan campuran antara cerita pengalaman dan cerita fiksi. Aku newbie jadinya ceritanya abal dan gaje makanya banyak cacad di sana sini. **

**Tolong reviewnya ya.**

**Aku ucapin terima kasih kepada teman-teman aku khususnya praba shanzitt dan ri xie kuyuki yang sudah men-support aku. **

**terimakasih banyak ya. ^_^**

**sekali lagi aku ingetin harap review nya ( readers : iya bawel )**


	2. kasih sayang

Disclaimer

Naruto (c) Mashashi kishimoto

Kalo masih ada penulisan yang salah

Mohon di maafkan

Karena saya masih newbie

Haloooo fic sunao na niji **UPDATE**

Sebelumnya aku ucapin makasih kepada shanzitt praba, 4ntk4-ch4n, Winterblossom Concrit team and rei-kun 541 yang sudah kasih review and sarannya

Aku ucapin terima kasih banyak ^_^

Happy reading

Satu bulan sudah kehadiran Sakura di kehidupan Sasuke, satu bulan cukup untuk Sakura merubah sikap Sasuke. Sekarang Sasuke sudah sangat dekat dengan Sakura. Sekarang mereka sedang mengikuti materi pelajaran Kakashi-sensei. "nah anak-anak jadi untuk menentukan implikasi dari pernyataan p dan q dinotasikan dengan simbol 'p q' (baca: jika p maka q)" ucap Kakashi-sensei di depan para murid-muridnya.

Teet….teet…teet…teet

Suara bel pun berbunyi, bel yang menandakan waktu pulang sudah tiba.

"nah kalian sekarang boleh pulang, selamat sore." ucap sang Guru.

"selamat sore Sensei." seru seluruh murid 12-1 setelah sang guru keluar dari dalam kelas, semua murid kelas 12-1 mulai berkemas-kemas untuk membereskan semua buku yang ada di meja untuk bersiap pulang.

"Sakura" panggil Sasuke

"iya ada apa Sasuke ?" Tanya sakura sambil menengok ke arah Sasuke.

"aku antar kau pulang ya ?" ajak Sasuke

"apa tidak merepotkan ?" Tanya balik Sakura

"tidak kok Sakura, aku hanya ingin mengantarmu saja, jadi kamu mau tidak ?" Tanya Sasuke

"yasudah aku mau" jawab Sakura

Tiba-tiba Naruto dan Sasori dating. Lalu, menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang mengobrol. "hey Sakura and Sasuke mau ikut kami nonton bioskop ?" Tanya Naruto

"maaf Dobe, aku ada acara " tolak Sasuke

" hmm sepertinya kau dan Sakura akan kencan ya ?" Tanya Sasori dengan wajah polosnya yang dengan suksesnya membuat Sakura dan Sasuke blushing.

"he….hey Sasori kami tidak kencan" bela Sasuke disertai wajah yang masih merah Karena ucapan Sasori tadi.

"hahahaha kau ini lucu ya Sasuke, yasudah kalau kau tidak mau ikut, kami duluan, ayo Naruto" pamit Sasori sambil mulai berjalan menuju keluar kelas

"oke, hey Teme kalian jangan berbuat yang tidak-tidak ya, hahahaha" ucap Naruto sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak, lalu berlari menyusul Sasori yang sudah pergi.

"sialan kau DOBEEE" teriak Sasuke.

Setelah Sasori dan Naruto pergi

"ayo pulang Sakura" ajak Sasuke.

Sepanjang lorong kelas. Sasuke dan Sakura menjadi pusat perhatian para murid, khusunya para Siswi terlihat sangat tidak menyukai kehadiran Sakura disamping Sasuke.

"heh cewek sialan jangan dekati Sasuke, kau itu hanya mengincar harta sasuke kan dan gara-gara kau juga Karin pingsan" ejek para Siswi yang tidak senang dengan kehadiran Sakura disamping Sasuke. Sakura mendengar apa yang di katakan para siswi tersebut. sakura hanya bisa menunduk tidak ingin menunjukkan wajahnya. Sasuke menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sakura yang membuat amarahnya tidak bisa di tahan lagi. Sasuke pun menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik memandang semua Siswi yang tadi mengejek Sakura.

"hey kalian bisa diam tidak, KALIAN BERHENTILAH MENGEJEK SAKURA, KALIAN TIDAK TAHU APA-APA TENTANG SAKURA. JIKA KALIAN MENGEJEK SAKURA LAGI, AKU TIDAK SEGAN-SEGAN UNTUK MEMBUNUH KALIAN" bentak Sasuke yang amarahnya sudah tidak bisa di kendalikan lagi. Kejadian ini tidak hanya terjadi kali ini saja, tetapi berulang kali semenjak Sakura dekat dengan Sasuke.

"sudahlah Sasuke biarkan saja" ucap Sakura dengan suara yang pelan tetapi masih bisa di dengar oleh kedua telinga sasuke sambil memegang lengan Sasuke untuk menenangkan amarah Sasuke.

"tapi Sakura….."

"aku bilang sudah Sasuke" potong Sakura dengan meninggikan sedikit suaranya.

"hn ayo pergi Sakura" ucap Sasuke sambil mengandeng tangan Sakura lalu berjalan meninggalkan para Siswi yang terlihat ketakutan karena bentakan Sasuke tadi.

"kenapa tadi kau hentikan ku Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju parkiran mobil

"aku hanya ingin kejadian 'itu' tidak terulang lagi" ucap Sakura dengan suara pelan.

**~ Flashback~**

2 minggu yang lalu

Sakura sedang berlari di lorong kelas menuju loker untuk mengambil pakaian olahragaya.

"aku harus cepet-cepat mengambil baju olahraga ku kalau tidak, bisa-bisa aku dihukum oleh Asuma-sensei karena terlambat datang ke gym." Ucap sakura sambil berlari.

"Sakura" panggil seseorang di depan Sakura.

Sakura pun menghampiri orang yang memanggilnya tadi

"ada apa Karin-san?" Tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum

" tidak ada apa-apa kok, oh ya kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Karin

"aku mau ke loker untuk mengambil pakaian olahraga ku" ucap Sakura

"oh, hey Sakura kau itu gadis yang cantik ya" ucap Karin sambil tersenyum, Sakura pun membalas senyuman Karin

PLAK

Karin menampar pipi Sakura sehingga Sakura tersungkur di atas lantai.

"tapi kau itu gadis murahan yang bodoh, aku peringatkan kau Sakura jangan dekati Sasuke, kau mengerti" bentak Karin

Sakura hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya tidak ingin menunjukkan wajahnya dan mata emeraldnya yang mengeluarkan air mata tepatnya ir mata kesedihan. Ya Sakura menangis, menangis dalam diam.

"KARIN, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? KENAPA KAU MENAMPAR SAKURA, KARIN?" teriak Sasuke yang tidak sengaja menyaksikan perlakuan Karin kepada Sakura.

"Sa…suke" ucap Karin yang ketakutan

Sasuke pun berlari ke arah Karin sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

DUAAKK

Sasuke memukul Karin dengan kepalan tangannya sehingga Karin terpental jauh kebelakang dan langsung pingsan.

Kejadian itu disaksikan oleh puluhan pasang mata para murid yang melihatnya dengan rasa tidak percaya bahwa Sasuke sudah memukul Karin sampai pingsan.

"Sakura apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil duduk dihadapan Sakura yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?" ucap Sakura kesal tanpa memandang wajah Sasuke.

"aku hanya ingin melindungimu Sakura" ujar Sasuke

"apa kau mau dikeluarkan dari Sekolah ini heh?" bentak Sakura yang kali ini menatap lekat-lekat wajah Sasuke dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca.

"maafkan aku…Sakura" ucap Sasuke pelan

" kau memang bodoh Uchiha Sasuke, kenapa kau minta maaf kepada ku, minta maaflah kepada Karin" bentak Sakura (lagi)

Setelah kejadian tersebut Sasuke di skorsing oleh sekolah selama 3 hari.

**~flashback off~**

Sasuke membuka pintu mobil diikuti oleh Sakura. Setelah menstater mobil Sasuke, Sasuke langsung tancap gas meninggalkan Sekolah.

Selama perjalanan Sasuke dan Sakura tidak berbicara membuat suasana hening dimobil sangat terasa.

" Sasuke berjanjilah untuk tidak bersikap temperamental lagi" ucap Sakura memecahkan keheningan,

"aku berjanji Sakura" ucap Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan mata onyx nya dari jalanan.

Saat Sakura merasa bahwa jalan yang dilewati bukan jalan menuju rumahnya. Sakura langsung memicingkan mata emeraldnya.

"Sasuke kita mau kemana, ini kan bukan jalan menuju rumah ku?" Tanya sakura.

"lihat saja nanti Sakura" ucap Sasuke

Sungguh Sakura tidak bisa mengerti apa jalan pikiran pria disampingnya ini. Sakura hanya bisa pasrah terserah Sasuke mau bawa dia kemana.

Setelah cukup lama menunggu, akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat yang indah, tempat semua orang melepas penat, tempat untuk melihat sunset dengan jelas, tepatnya adalah sebuah Pantai. Saat ini Pantai dalam keadaan sepi.

"untuk apa kau mengajak ku ke Pantai Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura

"hanya ingin melepas penat, ayo keluar" ucap Sasuke

Setelah mematikan mesin mobil. Lalu Sasuke membuka pintu mobil sportnya diikuti Sakura.

Saat Sakura keluar dari mobil. Angin laut menyapa Sakura dengan lembutnya menerbangkan helai demi heli rambut merah muda Sakura yang membuat dia terlihat menawan. Sasuke yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sakura tertegun melihat wajah cantik Sakura.

Sakura yang merasa diperhatikan oleh Sasuke menoleh

"ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura bingung

"tidak ada apa-apa hanya saja kau sangat cantik Sakura." Ucap sasuke yang sukses membuat wajah Sakura bersemu merah

"ayo bermain sakura" ajak Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura

Kedua remaja ini pun menikmati kebersamaan yang ada diantara mereka baik Sakura maupun Sasuke menikmati itu. Mereka bermain banyak permainan di Pantai seperti bermain istana pasir, bermain cipratan air sampai dengan bermain kejar-kejaran diatas hamparan pasir coklat pantai dan deburan ombak.

"coba kejar aku Sasuke hahaha" ucap Sakura riang sambil berlari

"tunggu aku Sakura hahaha" ucap Sasuke yang sedang mengejar Sakura

"kena kau" ucap Sasuke sambil memeluk pinggang Sakura dari belakang seolah tidak ingin kehilangan Sakura untuk selamanya.

Sasuke pun menopang dagunya di bahu Sakura.

"aku menyayangi mu Sakura" ucap Sasuke pelan

"eh?" ucap sakura kaget akan apa yang di ucapkan Sasuke tadi

Sakura pun membalikkan badannya untuk menatap lekat-lekat wajah pria dibelakangnya.

"apa maksudmu Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura

"aku ulangi kata-kata ku 'aku menyayangimu Sakura' apa kamu mau jadi kekasihku?" Tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum

"aku tidak tahu sasu…"

Ucapan Sakura terpotong karena Sasuke sudah mengunci bibir Sakura dengan bibirnya dengan kata lain Sasuke mencium Sakura. Ciuman yang lembut, ciuman yang penuh kasih sayang Sasuke kepada Sakura. Sasuke pun melepas ciuman yang lembut tersebut.

"aku tahu kau pasti belum siap Sakura, aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap untuk membuat keputusan" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis.

Sakura hanya bisa blushing karena ciuman Sasuke tadi, ciuman ini merupakan ciuman pertama bagi Sakura.

"Sakura lihatlah" ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk matahari yang mulai tenggelam dan menyisakan warna orange dilangit.

Sakura pun menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Sasuke.

"indah sekali ya Sakura" ucap Sasuke

"iya sangat indah…sasuke" ujar Sakura dengan wajah sangat terkesan dengan pemandangan yang ada di depan nya.

Setelah matahari sudah tenggelam seluruhnya. Sekarang cahaya bulan lah yang menjadi penerang bagi bumi. Cahaya bulan sangatlah indah saat cahaya tersebut memantul di atas pemukaan air laut.

"ayo kita pulang Sakura" ajak Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju mobil sportnya lalu Sakura pun mengikuti Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Sakura pun menaiki mobil lalu tancap gas untuk pulang pulang. di perjalanan Sakura hanya memandang keluar kaca mobil dan Sasuke berkonsentrasi pada jalanan.

"Sasuke" panggil Sakura tanpa memalingkan wajahnya

"hn ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke

"kenapa kau sangat melindungi ku, padahal aku hanya seorang murid baru yang bodoh?"Tanya Sakura

"karena senyuman mu mengingatkan aku kepada sepupu ku, dia meniggal 4 tahun yang lalu Karena kecelakaan."

**~flashback~**

4 tahun yang lalu

Saat itu Sasuke sedang berada di perjalanan sepulang dari rumah kakek madara bersama sepupu sasuke yang bernama konan yang berumur 2 tahun lebih tua dari sasuke.

"Sasuke ayo kita jalan-jalan?" ajak Konan sambil mengendarai mobil jazz berwarna biru miliknya

"jalan-jalan kemana kak? Tanya Sasuke

"jalan-jalan ke Pantai, kau mau tidak?" ucap Konan

"yasudah aku mau" jawab Sasuke setelah mereka sampai suasana di pantai sangat panas karena matahari tepat berada di atas kepala.

"huft panas sekali, untung aku tadi membawa topi hehehehe" ucap konan sambil mengelap keringatnya dengan punggung tangannya.

" kau enak kak bawa topi, sedangkan aku kepanasan bisa-bisa kulit ku yang putih jadi hitam deh" keluh Sasuke

"hahaha kau ini lucu Sasuke" ucap konan sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut sepupunya itu lalu tersenyum, sebuah senyum yang sama persis dengan senyum Sakura. lalu tiba-tiba ada angin yang cukup kencang sehingga menerbangkan topi Konan. Topi konan pun terjatuh di tengah jalan, yang kebetulan antara jalan raya dengan pantai tidak terlalu jauh.

"yah topi ku, tunggu disini ya Sasuke aku harus mengambil topi ku dulu" ucap Konan lalu berjalan menuju tengah jalan untuk mengambil topi tersebut. saat itu konan mengira bahwa jalan kosong jadi dia mengambil topi tersebut tanpa memastikan bahwa tidak ada mobil yan lewat. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil sedan melaju dengan kencang kearah Konan. Sasuke yang melihat mobil itu langsung menengok kearah sepupunya yang sedang mengambil topinya.

"KONAN AWAS" teriak Sasuke sambil berlari ke arah Konan berniat untuk menyelamatkan Konan.

DUAKKKK

Sudah terlambat, Konan tertabrak oleh mobil tersebut sehingga konan terpental beberapa meter. Mata Sasuke yang melihat kejadian tersebut membulat sempurna seakan tidak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya.

"_konan_" ucap Sasuke lirih melihat sepupunya tergeletak bersimbah darah di tepi jalan. Sasuke langsung menghampiri Konan dan mengangkat kepala Konan di pangkuan Sasuke.

"_Sa…suke aku berhasil mengambil topinya hehe_." Ucap Konan dengan suara miris

"_ini topinya_" ucap konan sambil menyerahkan topi biru nya yang sudah berubah warna menjadi warna merah tepatnya warna darah.

"Konan jangan tinggal kan aku" ucap Sasuke disertai air mata yang sudah sejak tadi mengalir di pipinya .

"_maaf Sasuke, sepertinya aku harus pergi, sayonara sasu..ke_" ucap Konan sambil tersenyum, senyum terakhir yang Konan perlihatkan kepada Sasuke lalu Konan menutup matanya untuk tidur selamanya . "KAKAAAAAAAAK" teriak Sasuke histeris, dia tidak percaya akan kepergian sepupu nya. Semenjak kejadian tersebut Sasuke menjadi orang yang sangat tertutup dan cuek dengan lingkungannya.

**~flashback off~**

sekarang Sakura mengetahui alasan mengapa Sasuke sangat melindunginya dan juga alasan mengapa Sasuke bersikap cuek terhadap lingkungan sekitarnya. "aku tidak ingin kehilangan seseorang yang aku sayangi pergi lagi." ucap Sasuke "salah satunya dirimu….Sakura, aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu" ucap Sasuke sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke Sakura untuk sementara lalu berkonsentrasi menyetir lagi.

**~Sakura POV~**

"aku mengerti Sasuke" ucapku pelan

`Sasuke, sepertinya aku pun akan meniggalkan dirimu seperti sepupu mu karena tubuhku sudah tidak kuat untuk menahan penyakit yang berangsur-angsur menggerogoti tubuhku`

**~normal POV~**

** "**kita sampai dirumahmu Sakura" ucap Sasuke setelah memberhentikan mobilnya tepat didepan kediaman Haruno. "terima kasih Sasuke untuk semuanya, hari yang sangat menyenangkan, aku akan mengingat hari ini" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum "sama-sama Sakura" ujar Sasuke lalu membalas senyuman Sakura. "sampai jumpa besok Sasuke" ucap Sakura setelah keluar dari mobil Sasuke

"iya sampai jumpa besok Sakura, good night" ucap Sasuke setelah membuka kaca mobilnya. "good night Sasuke, berhati-hatilah" ujar Sakura mengingatkan

"hn" ucap sasuke lalu menginjak gas mobilnya untuk pulang menuju kediaman rumah Uchiha.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sasuke tersenyum senang

"aku menunggu jawabanmu Sakura" ujarnya sambil tersenyum

TO BE CONTINUE

**AKHIRNYA CHAPTER 2 JADI JUGA… PEGELLLL ADA YANG MAU PIJITIN GA *Readers: males banget***

**Bagaimana menurut kalian Readers kurang apa .**

**Kurang manis ?**

**Kurang asem?**

**Atau kurang pedes? *readers: makanan kali***

**Hmmm mungkin ficnya tamat di chapter 3.**

**Jadi ikuti bersabar ya….^_^**

**Mohon review nya ^_^**


End file.
